The School Slut
by enchantedquills
Summary: Out of anger, Hermione bets Lavender that she can be the School Slut. The stakes are high. Does Hermione have it in her? Can she hook-up with 30 guys in 2 months? Major lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is for bownbey. Hope you like it!**

Hermione was thrilled! She was Head Girl. She wished with all her heart that Harry was Head Boy . She scanned platform 9 and 3/4 when she saw a group of redheads and of course Harry. She ran towards them and hugged them all. She turned towards Harry and Ron and said "Hey! I'm Head Girl! Which one of you is Head Boy?" she waited expectantly but they didn't say anything. Finally Ron mumbled "None of us and you won't like who it is". "Well who is it then?" she asked impatiently. "Well...I think it is better you find out for yourself" and with that they walked away. Hermione rolled her eyes and got onto the train. She searched for the Head's compartment and she spotted it at the other end of the train. She walked towards and as she neared it she heard laughter.

She pushed open the door and there were about 3 Slytherin boys and 2 Slytherin girls sitting in there with a very smug Malfoy in the middle and to Hermione's horror he was wearing the head boy badge. "Well, Well Granger" he said her name as if it were some disgusting piece of fish. "What are you doing here? You do know that you cannot come here as it is for the heads, With the exception of my friends". "Sorry to burst you bubble Malfoy but I'm Head Girl". Malfoy's smile slid off his face like Stinksap. "Have a seat" he grumbled before getting back to his game with game with his friends. She saw that they were drinking Firewhisky and pointed it out to Malfoy. To her surprise he laughed and said that he didn't care. "Well as you are doing nothing. How about you join us?". "I don't drink and especially not when I'm Head Girl" she said coolly. He shrugged and vanished the bottles with a simple spell much to his friends' surprise "Truth or Dare?"

"What if we get caught?" Hermione asked doubtfully. Draco replied "We are 3 hours from Hogwarts! You really think we are going to get caught? This game won't go on forever". She finally gave in and joined the circle. Draco started "Pansy, Truth or dare". "Truth". "Who do you fancy other than me?". Pansy opened her mouth but Draco told her to wait while he cast a charm so that nobody could lie. She looked crestfallen. Draco waited for her to say that she didn't like anyone but him but was shocked when he heard her say quietly "Potter". Draco's mouth dropped open and he waited for the lying alarms to set off but it was quiet. Draco face turned red with fury. "WE ...ARE...OVER" it seemed to take him a lot of strength to utter these words as he was so angry. "Drakie..." Pansy started but Draco cut her off "Don't you Drakie me! Really Potter?" She sat down looking so sad that Hermione almost felt sorry for her. "Granger, truth or dare?". "Dare" she said confidently. "Put on some blindfolds and kiss the first Slytherin you can find on the lips". Hermione, not wanting to show her shock, just nodded. She put on her blindfolds and started groping around for a person. Her hands reached somebody and she moved closer and planted a huge kiss on his/her lips. Pansy took off Hermione's blindfolds and Hermione found herself kissing Theodore Nott!

She moved back to her seat and said "Zabini, Truth or Dare". "Dare". "I dare you to go find Ginny, kiss her and run away without explanations". Blaise looked horrified while all the other Slytherins grinned and they got up to follow him. Hermione pushed them back down and said "It will be really weird if we all go, I'll go because I gave the dare". She got up and followed Blaise to the compartment where Ginny was sitting. She was talking to Luna and some other girls in her year. Blaise gave Hermione a dirty look before opening the door. The 5 girls stared at him in shock but he had eyes for only the redhead. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips onto hers and then immediately letting go and rushing of leaving a very shocked Ginny with a hand on her lips.

He ran into the Head compartment at top speed with a giggling Hermione at his heels. He found the compartment and sat down immediately. Hermione entered seconds later giggling "How was it?" the other Slytherins asked eagerly. Hermione took out something to show them "I'll show you". "What's that?" Malfoy asked curiously. "It's a video camera; I recorded the whole scene for you guys to see. She showed them the video and they all roared with laughter except for Blaise. "Theodore, Truth or Dare" he said. "Dare". Blaise was angry at Hermione so he was going to make her pay "Put your fingers into Granger's...". Everyone looked horrified. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Blaise just smirked at them and then started making chicken noises at Nott. Nott got up and that's when Hermione realized that he was actually going to do it. "Wha...no way" she said. But Theodore looked serious "Granger...take off your pants". He looked dead serious and Hermione didn't even think about saying no. She took off her pants revealing black lacy underwear. He moved up to her and tore it off with one swift motion of his hands. He kept moving closer till they were a centimeter apart and without warning his thrust his finger into her pussy causing her to scream loudly and Malfoy quickly did a silencing charm on the door before turning back to them. Hermione was breathless once he was finished. Nott smirked at Blaise who opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Draco, Truth or Dare?" Theodore asked. "Dare" Malfoy replied hoping it would be something related to Hermione because after seeing his best friend finger her he felt like doing it too. He had had a secret crush on Hermione since 5th year and it wasn't stopping just yet.

He waited as Theodore thought of a dare. "Okay, I've got it. We will blindfold you and both Granger and Pansy will sit here with their pussies in front of you and you have to finger whichever one you find first". Hermione's mouth dropped open and Pansy looked as if Christmas had come early. Draco was shocked but said nothing because his reputation as Slytherin Sex God was not going down. He was blindfolded and Hermione and Pansy sat next to each other. Draco stretched out his hands feeling for something. To Hermione and Pansy's horror it reached Hermione. Draco had touched her head and he knew immediately who the bushy head belonged to and he smiled a little but was quick to straighten his face. But his smile did not go unnoticed by his two best friends who knew him inside out and Blaise and Theodore smiled to themselves.

Draco put his finger into her pussy and it took everything Hermione had not to moan out loud. He took his fingers out a second later to see a red faced Hermione and a furious Pansy.

Suddenly Hermione looked at her watch and said "We'll be reaching Hogwarts any minute! We need to get changed."

They changed into their robes the other Slytherins left and Hermione and Draco called all the prefects and they quickly discussed Patrols. In the middle of the discussion while the prefects asked questions and Hermione answered them she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked up and saw Draco answering a question but his hand was dangerously close to her pussy. He put two fingers in her underwear and started massaging it. Hermione bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything.

They reached Hogwarts and Hermione went and sat at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore made a small speech and then the food appeared. Hermione saw Lavender sitting next to Ron and she felt a pang of sadness. Lavender saw her looking and smirked. She got up from the table and pulled Hermione to the side and said "Okay now listen to me Hermione. Ron is mine so keep your little delicate hands of him or the whole school is going to know that you have never kissed a boy. I wonder what would happen if they knew that their head Girl has never kissed someone when half the 1st years have." Hermione scowled at her and said angrily "I bet you I could be the school slut if I wanted to!" "Oh really? Fine lets bet. For the next 2 months you have to act like a slut and hook up with at least 30 guys". Hermione was shocked. She had said that out of pure anger and now she couldn't step out. _30 guys!_ It was crazy. "And if I do then you have to have sex with someone in the front of everyone in the Gryffindor common room and I'll do the same". Lavender shook her hand and they went back to their dinner.

"What did she want from you?" Ginny asked and Hermione quickly relayed to her what had happened. Ginny's mouth fell open and Hermione nodded. "30 guys Mione! Do you even know how much that is?" Hermione nodded. "Okay so start wearing really short skirts and tight shirts" Hermione nodded and was about to ask her something else but she heard the scraping of benches as everyone got up. She got up to lead the first years to their dormitories.

The next morning practically all of the boys were staring at Hermione. She sat at the Gryffindor table next to Cormac McLaggen and Ginny. She and Ginny had agreed that he was perfect to start with. Hermione smiled seductively at him and pushed a piece of paper into his hand

_Hey Baby,_

_You and me tonight 4__th__ floor corridor_

_Hermione_

McLaggen looked like he had won a lottery and all he could do was stare at Hermione and nod. Ginny looked at Hermione appreciatively. This might not be so hard.

**Author's Note: Please review! I really want to know how it is! It is right there just…..come on…click it….almost there…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : I need to thank my lovely reviewers – bownbey, MotoKia217,JLeeP,ashnakayy and my anonymous reviewers too. This story takes place after the war. And I'm so sorry I didn't review for so long. I had to go out of town for some time and there was no connection.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the plot. **

Hermione put on the thinnest clothes in her trunk that night. Inside she could have puked if she looked at herself but this dare meant a lot. What would happen if the whole school knew that she had never kissed anyone? They would probably laugh at her and there would be nobody on her side. But right now there was more at stake.

She walked towards the 4th floor. It was raining and her white shirt clung to her and turned translucent. Her black lacy bra was visible. She took a turn in an empty classroom and she saw about 5 guys in there. McLaggen had brought his friends to witness his luck but Hermione had other things on her mind. She could get 5 guys down right away. Brilliant! She started with McLaggen. She ran up behind him and covered his eyes. He was taken aback and started thrashing around. She pressed her lips to his and immediately he relaxed. He put one hand on her ass and started rubbing it. She felt his tongue begging for entrance which she gave him. Cormac was an extremely sloppy kisser. She moved closer and rubbed her breasts against his chest. He was about to take off his pants when she said "No baby. Not tonight". She gave him one last kiss before he left. She turned to his friends. All of them were openly stroking their cocks. She said in a sweet voice "I need to tell you all something in private. Can 3 of you wait outside while I talk to Richard here?" she batted her eyelashes and as if in a trance the other 3 waited outside. Richard stood there and waited for Hermione to say something but instead she attacked him with kisses. She pressed her lips to his neck and lips. He kissed back with enthusiasm. She touched his cock sending shivers up his spine. "Send in Martin will you, it's about the prefect meetings" Richard immediately believed her and sent in Martin.

Hermione repeated the same thing with all the boys before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was the only one there and she was reading a book. She heard the sound of the portrait door opening and she whipped her head up and saw a very worn out Hermione. "Mione what happened?" she asked.

Hermione told her what just happened and she added "Man that McLaggen kisses like a camel" causing Ginny to burst out laughing.

The next morning the whole of Gryffindor knew about the Hermione-Cormac/Richard/Martin/Mark affair. There were twice as many people staring at her today.

She decided that Malfoy had to come next. Lavender had told her that Malfoy was for 5 points and that was a lot.

That evening both of them were discussing Patrol rounds when Hermione moved her chair and inch closer to Malfoy's. He noticed it and smiled to himself. She continued to move closer until she could go no more. She smiled seductively at him and put a hand on his chest. She had expected him to recoil or something. What she had no expected was for him to lift her up onto his lap.

She pressed her lips onto his begging for entrance into his mouth to which he readily agreed. He tore off her shirt while she did the same to his. She took out her wand and their clothes disappeared. Through this whole thing they never broke their kiss. She positioned herself in such a way that he could thrust himself into her but still continue kissing her. He continued to thrust himself into her. She was reaching her peak and she gave out a huge orgasm. She moved herself down and gave him a blowjob while he played with her hair and moaned in pleasure.

The whole school already knew about the dare but the whole male population hardly cared. They didn't give a fuck if there were no feelings attached, they just wanted sex. This made things a whole lot easier for Hermione.

Lavender, on the other hand, was going through too much. She knew that Hermione had gotten 10 points and Ron was constantly drooling over Hermione. Parvati had advised her to keep kissing him in their free time because no one can refuse a good kisser.

That morning Hermione walked into the Great Hall and there was a great deal of movement as boys moved to make place for her. Even the Slytherins had made space so she sashayed her way there. That was when she noticed that there were no teachers over there. Ginny, who was standing next to her, said "All the teachers have gone to Hogsmeade for a meeting. Filch is in charge" Hermione nodded and walked towards the Slytherin tables. She saw Blaise Zabini staring at her with love struck eyes, She walked over to him and sat on his lap while twirling his hair. The other boys, seeing her decision, went back to their food. She took some food from Zabini's plate and while he just stared at the beauty in front of him.

She whispered the word "Broom closet" in her ear before heading off. Blaise left all his stuff and ran after her. He came to a stop in front of the nearest Broom cupboard. He opened it and saw a naked Hermione inside. He licked his lips and dove in. He didn't even wait for her to say anything. He just jumped in and started kissing her. It was an extremely hungry kiss and he refused to break away. He didn't even remember taking off his clothes because it all happened so fast.

He spread her legs and started massaging her pussy. She moaned loudly.

"Yeah baby. Moan louder. Moan for Blaise" he said seductively.

Suddenly he stopped. She looked at him questioningly. That's when she heard a giggle from outside. Lavender was there.

"Won Won how about we go in there and have a little fun?"

"Umm well I don't know…maybe we should" he was cut off by Lavender's lips upon his.

She threw open the door and she saw a naked Hermione with a naked Blaise. She scowled and pulled Ron away.

Blaise turned back to Hermione "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note: Please review. Pretty Please with a Chocolate frog on top. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: You all must hate me! I'm so sorry but I just got so caught up in everything else but here is the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning Hermione sashayed into the Potions classroom with her hips swinging seductively. All the boys had their eyes on her but she chose to go and sit next to Theodore Nott. She frowned slightly when she realized that he was the only one that was hardly fazed by her. All the other boys sulked and turned away but glancing hopefully at her.

Hermione leaned up and to anyone it would have looked like she was telling Theodore something but she nibbled his earlobe. He didn't even move. She cast a quick glamour charm so it would appear that they were paying attention. She started trailing kisses down his collarbone. He growled and pushed her off. She didn't understand why he didn't want her.

She pouted and went back to her work. After the class she went up to the seventh floor for a break. Suddenly somebody roughly pulled her into an empty classroom. She screamed but was stopped when somebody covered her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw herself in his clear blue eyes. It was Theodore Nott.

He crashed his lips onto her and she moaned. Her hands flew up to his hair and they were tangled in the curls. He attacked her neck and she moaned. He sucked on her skin leaving a red mark. "Oh yeah Theodore" she said groaned. He tore off her shirt and skirt leaving her in only her bra and knickers. He stood back and marveled at her body. He picked her up easily and threw her onto a bed. Skillfully unclasping her bra while kissing her he started moving downwards.

He sucked gently on her nipples occasionally biting them. His tongue going up and down. She wriggled out of her panties and waited. He spread her legs and started placing gentle kisses on her inner thigh. He finally reached her clit and started licking it. Hermione screamed in pleasure. Then he stopped and put his finger inside her. It went in easily. He put two more fingers in and pumped in and out of her again and again. Hermione decided that it was her turn.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him over so she was on top of him. She placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on his lips before continuing to kiss her way down to his ever-growing erection.

She put her lips around his cock and bobbed up and down sucking it thoroughly. "Oh Gods Granger" he growled out. She paused a millimeter from his mouth her breathing ragged "Call me Hermione" She whispered.

12 points had been scored by Hermione so far and she only had a month left. Ginny couldn't understand why she wasn't shagging all the boys she could.

Hermione just said that she needed some time but the truth was Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Theodore and their little encounter in the classroom on the seventh floor. 

"Hermione!" Ginny said impatiently snapping Hermione out of her reverie "Are you listening to me?"

"What did you say?" was Hermione's response.

Ginny groaned and said "that's it! Tonight I'm taking you the Slytherin party and you are going to hook up with at least 3 guys. God you just have to kiss them not even shagging!"

"But…" Hermione tried to say but Ginny cut her off "No buts Mione you need to get this show on the road!"

"Fine" Hermione gave in

That night Hermione and Ginny spent an hour getting ready. Ginny was wearing a tight red dress that showed her perfectly toned legs.

Hermione was wearing a low cut short sparkly blue dress and she looked gorgeous.

The both put on cloaks so Harry and Ron wouldn't find out.

The exited the common room and headed for the dungeons. They were stopped by Kyle Stoner, a seventh year Slytherin.

"Het what are you two doing here?" he asked

Ginny took off her hood and he nodded and let them in.

The moment they got inside they took off their cloaks. Half of the boys' head turned their way but Hermione and Ginny completely ignored them and continued talking to each other. They walked up to the table and grabbed two bottles of fire whiskey. Hermione drowned half of her bottle. She saw Kyle Stoner eyeing her from the other end of the room.

She walked up to him and said hi. He didn't take his eyes off her chest. She picked up a small chocolate and slowly licked it not taking her eyes off Kyle. He kept staring at her. A minute late she dropped the chocolate frog and slowly walked closer to him till they were inches from each other. She leaned in and kissed him.

He responded immediately and pulled her close. She pulled back a second later and walked off leaving a love struck Kyle in her wake.

By the end of the evening she had kissed 4 guys minus Kyle making her score 17.

She had 13 left.

Hermione and Ginny left the party at 2 in the morning. On their way out they grabbed Pepper up potions from Crabbe and made their way back to the common room of Gryffindor happy with the previous nights happenings.

**AN: How did you guys like it? Okay I'm running out of people for her to hook up with help!**

**I have only a few on my list for the next guys but I need more!**

**Seamus Finnegan**

**Michael Corner**

**Fred Weasely (who is alive)**

**Oliver Wood (who is in their seventh year)**

**And that's about it! I need 9 more so puhlease help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**School Slut**

**AN: I owe you all and ENORMOUS apology. I haven't updated this story in about 6 months or was it longer? Either way I'm so sorry. So here you are. Chapter Four! Don't forget to review. And thanks to all of you who gave me suggestions for Hermione's next candidates. **

**CHAPTER 4**

"So… how is it going Hermione?" Lavender asked Hermione as she walked towards her in the Great Hall the next morning.

"Oh it's going great!" Hermione said chirpily as she smiled at Lavender.

"Oh really? What's your count?"

"Well I have got 17 and by the way I get 5 points for Malfoy right?"

Lavender's smile didn't waver, "You've only got 2 weeks left, you really think you can think can hook up or even _kiss_ 13 guys?! I mean I know hooking up mainly means sex but I gave to the exception of kissing being counted and you still haven't done it. Is our Head Girl unable to win a simple bet?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh I'll win alright? You just watch me!"

She said this with such determination, for the first time a little bit of fear showed on Lavender's face.

"Oh and by the way, if you don't mind I made a few changes to the bet" Lavender said trying not to sound nervous.

"By all means"

"Loser, instead of having sex in the common room has to go out on the Quidditch Pitch in the middle of a match and float mid-air on a broom"

"Riiight, because that is so hard!" Hermione said sarcastically.

But Lavender wasn't finished, "Completely naked" she finished.

"Oh you're on!" Hermione said before walking away towards Ginny.

"Hermione got any ideas for tonight. I mean I don't mean to alarm you but YOU ONLY HAVE TWO WEEKS LEFT! There is no way in hell I'm going to let you fly naked in the middle of a Quidditch Match!" she exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm…" Hermione said distractedly.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you even listening to me woman?" Ginny exclaimed waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm"

"What do you think of Justin Finch-Fletchley"

That afternoon, most students were outside in the sun as it was a beautiful day for once. But not Hermione. She was looking for Justin Finch Fletchley in the library.

"Ginny where is he?" she whispered to her red headed friend who was checking the next aisle.

"I'm not sure but I have to go now, Harry is holding Quidditch Practice, so I'll catch you later. Good Luck!" she whispered giving Hermione the thumbs up. Hermione smiled and continued to check the aisles.

"Ugh where is he?" she whispered in annoyance. She turned around only to find Theodore Nott standing right there.

"Wha…"

"We have to stop meeting like this Granger" he whispered throatily. Hermione's breath as hitched in her throat. He was close. Oh so close.

Before she knew it he was crushing his lips against her pushing her against a book shelf.

"Oh…" she moaned as he travelled lower and nipped at her neck.

He planted kissed all the way back up to her mouth. He gently picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her feet around his. He laid her down on the nearest table and laid down on top of her.

"People…can see us…" Hermione said slowly. Her hand knotting themselves in Theodore's hair.

"Since when has that ever been a problem?" he whispered to her his left hand working on her shirt's buttons. "Oh screw this" he said before tearing Hermione's shirt right off her. She squealed and pulled Theodore on top of her so no one could see her in only her black bra and short skirt.

"Why so embarrassed Granger? You show just as much everyday" Theodore said lifting Hermione up again with his arms around her waist and her feel around his. To avoid answering that question, Hermione crushed her lips against Theodore's. He responded back with enthusiasm.

"Who is back there?" they suddenly heard a voice ask from the next aisle.

Both Theodore and Hermione froze. Theodore gently out Hermione down and she covered herself up with her hands, well as much as she could.

_Run!_ He mouthed. She nodded and the two of them tore off in the opposite direction. They stopped near the exit panting.

"I can't go out like this" Hermione hissed at him and he gave her a smirk.

"Who says you have to go out now?"

"What does it matter when I go out, I can't stay here forever?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah well there is a broom closet pretty close to here and I hear you have a certain liking for those, care to make a run for it" he asked her winking.

"Oh what the hell why not?" Hermione said and the two of them ran as fast as they could to the nearest broom closet which was much farther than they thought but they got their eventually.

"Ok now about my question-" Theodore started but couldn't finish because Hermione was already pressing her lips to his. Before she knew it he had her out of her skirt and they were having sex against the back of the broom closet.

"You slept with Theodore Nott… again? Hermione focus! He doesn't count anymore! Move on!" Ginny said frantically.

"You just don't get it! He has this weird effect on me!"

"Who? Theodore Nott?"

"I can't resist him"

"Yes you can and you will; now it's already late. You are just going to have to settle for some lip action and nothing more"

"Works for me"

"Okay now listen, Justin just left in the direction of the boys bathroom… Go!" Ginny instructed.

"Got it!" Hermione said running off in the direction of the boy's bathroom.

She stood outside the bathroom leaning against the wall. She unbuttoned her top button just in case.

She heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. Once the footsteps were right behind her she turned around and crushed lips against the person who just walked out, the one who she thought was Justin. He seemed to have been caught by surprise but was responded back soon enough. Only once Hermione put her arms around the boy's neck did she realize that this boy was so much taller than Justin.

She opened her eyes and saw herself looking at someone who she wouldn't have dared to go near otherwise.

"Oh My God!" she gasped in shock at what she had just done and then she ran away from him not daring to look back.

"So… yeah that's what happened" Hermione finished explaining what had just happened. She looked up from the floor to look Ginny in the eye.

"YOU KISSED GEORGE?!" was all Ginny could say.


	5. Chapter 5

**School Slut**

**AN: To make up for me not updating for like 6 months before the fourth chapter, I've decided to post at least 2 today and hopefully 3. This story is for bownbey, Have fun!**

**Once again, please review they are a great help and motivation for me to write more.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"YOU KISSED GEORGE? ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S MY BROTHER!" Ginny squealed.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't know it was him"

"B-But that's so gross, you kissed George… Yuck!" Ginny said shaking her head and Hermione shrugged.

"Anyway only 12 left. Forget Justin, someone always gets in the way… anyone else you have in mind?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm not sure, what about Adrian Pucey…" Hermione contemplated.

"Seriously? What is up with you and the Slytherins?"

"I don't know but they are such easy targets" Hermione said shrugging.

"Uh… no they aren't! You know who is an easy target? A Hufflepuff but not a Slytherin!"

"I think I'll go for Adrian Pucey" Hermione said completely ignoring Ginny who sighed and turned back to her book.

Hermione switched off the light and laid down on her bed and waited for sleep to come to her.

The next day was a Sunday so Hermione planned to land at least 2 guys that day. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a red crop top and strolled into the library which was surprisingly empty that day so she decided to leave and find a place with some boys.

She looked out to see the Quidditch Pitch and saw the Slytherin Quidditch team had just finished practice and had all gone to take a shower. Hermione strolled down to the Quidditch Pitch and leaned against a tree near the lockers and pretended to be watching two second years play Gobstones from afar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Slytherin team exit the locker room and she counted 6 and of course Adrian Pucey was still inside.

"Perfect" she muttered before walking into the showers. In front of her was Adrian Pucey wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Uhh… Granger what do you think you are doing in here?"

"Let's make this quick" Hermione said before she threw herself forward and kissed him. With her other hand she undid the towel from around his waist and let it fall. She stopped for a second to stare at him and nodded appreciatively.

Adrian decided it was time he took control. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the nearest stall and pressed her against the wall. In a second he had pulling her jeans off and her crop top on the ground, forgotten. He paused to stare at her in her white bra and matching panties. He slowly helped her wriggle out of her panties all the while not breaking their kiss. He undid her bra with one hand and let it fall to the floor.

Adrian immediately dived into her breasts and sucked on each of them slowly. Hermione moaned in pleasure and leaned back against the wall in ecstasy. He stopped and moved his lips back up to meet hers. Hermione broke the kiss and slowly began working her way down.

"Way to go Hermione!" Ginny said high fiving Hermione. Somehow this sudden change in Hermione didn't seem to be bothering Ginny at all in fact she seemed to enjoy it immensely.

Hermione grinned before saying her password and walking into the Heads Room after waving goodbye to Ginny who walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

She walked in to find Malfoy, Theodore, Pansy and Blaise Zabini sitting in their common room.

"Granger! What a pleasant surprise" Malfoy drawled.

"Care to join us for another round of Truth and Dare?"

"Uh… why not?" Hermione shrugged and took a seat on the couch opposite to them.

"It's different this time, we'll play Strip truth or dare except you don't strip only if you refuse to do the dare but instead you strip every single time it's your turn" Pansy explained.

"What's the point of that?" Hermione wondered but nodded.

"Any other rules?"

"Yes, before you choose Truth or Dare you must kiss the person for at least 5 seconds"

"Done"

Draco put a bottle in the middle and spun it and it landed between Blaise and Pansy who quickly joined their lips for exactly 5 seconds, no more no less.

"OK now Pansy I dare you to kiss Theodore for 15 seconds, I'm starting simple" Blaise said and Pansy nodded. She walked over to Theodore and pressed her lips to his for a good 20 seconds.

"Strip away my friend" Blaise said once she finished.

Pansy grinned and took off her jacket and discarded it on the side. Draco spun the bottle again and this time it landed in between him and Hermione.

Hermione groaned and keened over and pressed her lips to his. After five seconds she began to pull away but Draco held her there for a bit longer before finally letting her breakaway"

"I dare you to lick chocolate sauce of Pansy's hand" Draco said conjuring up a bottle and putting just a little on Pansy's hand. "I'm going easy on you Granger" he said smirking.

Hermione made a face at him before proceeding to lick up every bit of chocolate sauce of Pansy's hand.

"Strip!"

Hermione too took off her jacket and threw it on top of Pansy's.

Malfoy grinned and spun the bottle again and this time it landed in between Theodore and Blaise.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Hermione and Pansy chanted. Theodore and Blaise leaned over and hardly touched their lips to each for more 5 seconds but the others let it slip.

"Theo I dare you to lick just one single line of chocolate sauce of Hermione" Blaise said, making it sound extremely easy but Hermione knew there was a catch.

"Lie down Granger" Blaise ordered and she slowly laid down and Blaise put a long line of chocolate from Hermione's knee all the way up to her pussy.

Blaise hitched her skirt up so they could all she line of chocolate that stopped right next to her black thong.

Theodore smirked at Hermione before starting to work his way up Hermione's leg. The closer he got to her pussy the more aroused she got. By the time he reached the top Hermione was moaning loudly.

"Wow you actually did it!" Blaise said impressed.

Hermione sat up panting and pulled her skirt back down.

Theodore too pulled his jacket off and threw it on top of Hermione's and Pansy.

The chocolate sauce dares when on for a while till the bottle was over. By then most of them were mostly naked.

Draco was shirtless and only in his boxers. Blaise too was down to his boxers. Hermione had her bra and Pansy had her panties and Hermione also had her thong, Theodore like Draco and Blaise was in his boxers.

Till now the bottle hadn't landed between Hermione and Pansy much to the disappointment of the boys.

Malfoy spun the bottle again and sure enough it landed between Pansy and Hermione.

"Go for it girls! Don't hold back!" Blaise encouraged. Hermione walked over to Pansy and grazed her lips against hers for 5 seconds for rushing away. The boys booed at the pathetic performance but couldn't do much.

"Hermione I dare you to kiss Draco and take off his boxer with… your mouth"

"That's not fair!" Draco protested but Pansy told him he could put them back on after Hermione's Dare.

Hermione walked up to Draco slowly pressed her lips to his for about 10 seconds and then told him to stand up. She got on her knees and slowly bit the edge of Draco's boxers and pulled them down. Once they were all the way down he hurriedly pulled them back up.

"Strip away Girl!" Pansy said to Hermione who sighed and proceeded.

**AN: I will continue their Truth and Dare in the next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The School Slut**

**AN: I'm just to going to pick up exactly from where I stopped which was in the middle of the Truth and Dare game or more like the Dare Game.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter… Oh who am I kidding… I don't… though I wish I did… anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione slowly undid her bra clasp and let it fall revealing her breasts. Draco and the others stared hungrily at them.

"Uhh… Spin the Bottle" Hermione told Malfoy who shook his head to take his eyes off her breasts and spun the bottle.

It landed between Blaise and Pansy and by now they were all pretty tired of playing so Pansy said, "I suggest Total Strip!"

"All in favor?" Draco asked and all but Hermione who didn't know what was happening raised their hands. And before she knew it they were all stripping down completely. She followed their example and pulled off the last piece of clothing she was wearing. Once they were done Hermione couldn't help staring at Theodore.

She didn't know what compelled her to do what she did next but she ran and jumped on the naked Theodore, wrapped her arms around his necks and legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his. Only once she realized what she was doing did she realize that that other Slytherins were probably watching but when she turned around they were all gone. Probably in Draco's room.

"Couldn't stay away could you Granger?"

"Oh Shut up" she said pulling his lips closer to her again. He carried her to the table and laid down on top of her taking full control. He slid his tongue in her mouth and let it swirl around in there a couple of time. He slid his dick into her and pounded her causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"My My My… Look what we have here" Hermione heard Draco say as he exited his room. Pansy and Blaise on either side.

"Drake we are kind of in the middle of something" Theodore said not panicking at all.

"I know" was all Malfoy said and Hermione felt the sudden urge to get up and strangle him.

"Care to join us?" she heard Theodore say. She froze. She had never done something like this before but then again she was a completely different person now and new Hermione was completely fine with it. She watched with her eyes wide as all the other three stripped down and walked closer to Hermione and Theodore.

Draco offered Hermione his hand and she slowly accepted it.

"Tonight Granger we'll show you how we do it Slytherin Style" he said maliciously and before she knew it he had lifted her up bridal style and was carrying her to the bedroom.

To her horror inside Draco's room was a spanking paddle. They had to be kidding but they all looked pretty damn serious to her.

Pansy didn't seem fazed and Hermione assumed that Pansy had already gone through this. Draco threw Hermione over to Theodore who caught with ease but Hermione shrieked in shock.

"Pansy go get the chair!" Blaise ordered.

"W-what are you doing to me?"

"We are going to show you where you belong.

Pansy came back with a chair and they pushed Hermione onto it. Draco muttered a spell and Hermione found herself bound by invisible ropes. She struggled but ut was all in vain.

She looked to her right and found Pansy in a similar position. Draco took the spanking paddle and quickly supplicated it and gave one to Theodore. And at the same time they both gave Pansy and Hermione a spank on their asses.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes but for some reason these spanks seemed to arouse her.

"You like this don't you" she heard Theodore murmur in her ear. She opened her eyes and found that they had untied Pansy and she too was circling Hermione. Draco muttered the counter curse and Theodore scooped Hermione up and threw her on the bed. All four Slytherins closed in from all sides. Hermione looked up at the wondering what would happen. Blaise bent down and pressed his lips to Hermione, Draco attacked her breasts and Theodore descended to her pussy.

She cried out in delight and arched her back in pleasure.

"Whose are you?" Draco demanded and Pansy flipped her over and the other two boys spanked her hard.

"Whose are you?!" he demanded again but Hermione didn't say a thing. She was flipped back over. Theodore bent down to kiss her but stopped an inch away from her lips. "Whose are you?" he said throatily.

"I belong to you all. I am yours!" she said giving in and the four of them proceeded to show her exactly why they were Slytherins.

"You had a fivesome? How was it?!" Ginny said excitedly the next morning. Hermione had expected her to be disapproving but instead Ginny was insanely excited to know every last detail.

"It was actually really interesting but the point is I only have 12 days left and I didn't get with anyone new yet so I need to hurry. 12 days, 12 boys… I can do this"

"I heard Anthony Goldstein is a good kisser so just go for it!" Ginny encouraged as she pointed to the exiting Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione nodded and tore after Anthony Goldstein. She put her hand on his shoulder and swung him around he opened his mouth to say something but she was already kissing him and then before he knew what was happening, she was gone.

Hermione hurried back to where Ginny was, "Well that was easy! 11 more… I can do this, who next?"

"How about Neville?" Ginny suggested but Hermione shook her head, that wouldn't work.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"Who Wood? Oh why not, go for it. But just kiss him, he is really bad in bed" Ginny said laughing and winking and Hermione who gave her a thumbs up.

She ran down to the Quidditch Pitch where he usually was. She saw him up in the air near one of the goals. Hermione grabbed the nearest school broom she could find and shot up in the air. She had forgotten how scared she was of flying until then but she shut her eyes tightly and only opened them when she heard Wood say, "Hermione? You alright?"

She opened her eyes and saw his broom hovering just next to hers. She leaned over and took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his for about 5 seconds. He looked utterly shocked when she broke away from him but just like Anthony Goldstein's case, she was gone before he knew what had just happened.

The rest of the day passed without much event. That night when Hermione walked into the Common Room she only saw Theodore Nott there. Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Malfoy?"

"I don't know, I came to see you"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"Why?"

"Well I know you are afraid of flying brooms-" he started.

"Who told you that?" she demanded.

"I know you are afraid! Anyway I came to ask you if you wanted me to teach you how to fly" he offered.

"Uhh…Why?" she asked him, a little thrown off by the random offer.

"Just thought that if you knew how to fly properly it would help you get over your fear"

Hermione looked at him curiously for a second before smiling and saying.

"Yeah, thanks"

**AN: I'll cover the next three boys in the next chapter, three more in the one after that and four in the one after that. I'll have only one more chapter after that and that's it.**

**Just 4 more chapters! Review Guys! Make me wanna write! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The School Slut**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy. But I'm going to treat you lovelies with 3 chapters today. Woohoo! And I've changed this fic to a Theodore/Draco/Hermione fic because there is nothing I love more than a little Dramione action.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

"He's going to teach you to play Quidditch? What the heck is that about?" Ginny asked Hermione. The both of them were lounging around in the Heads Common trying to work out how Hermione was going to get 13 guys in the next week.

"I don't know… but he seems different, you know?"

"No! I do not know! What I do know is that you have to fuck 13 guys in the next week!" Ginny retorted.

"Ginny!"

"Oh Shut up, anyway what's your plan"

"There's another Slytherin party tonight, I heard Theodore and Malfoy talking about it except it's only for Slytherins… there is no way we can get in" Hermione said trailing off.

"Hermione that's not going to stop us" Ginny said her brain whirring to think of a way.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked, "I mean they are Slytherins!"

"Hermione you had a fivesome with 4 Slytherins, I highly doubt this matters"

"Ugh, fine" Hermione finally conceded.

That night Hermione and Ginny spent 2 hours formulating their plan. Once the clock struck 10 they got up and slipped on the Invisibility coat that Ginny had nicked from Harry and two of them tiptoed down the corridors.

Once they finally stopped in front of a door. There was a seventh year boy guarding the door.

"He's cute" Ginny whispered.

Suddenly Hermione threw the cloak off.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed. Hermione ignored her took off her jacket revealing her extremely low cut black dress. "Fuck the plan" she said.

She slowed sauntered up to the boy, and slowly grazed her hand across his pants, hard enough for him to feel it but still softly.

"I-I'm sorry, this- this party is for Slytherins only and-" he was cut off as Hermione pressed her lips to his. "You sure there isn't room for just two more?"

"Maybe there is a little space" he said breathlessly stepping aside.

Hermione and Ginny catwalked inside and took in what was happening.

"Damn, those Slytherin bastards do know how to throw a party and Woah!" Ginny said as she suddenly pushed against the wall by a cute Slytherin seventh year and next thing Hermione knew they were dry humping against the wall.

Hermione looked around trying to spot her next target. The room was full of people drinking and snogging couples. She spotting a seventh year boy named Nick Carlton in the back talking to Malfoy.

"Target acquired" Hermione muttered as she walked up to them.

"Granger what are you doing here? This is a Slytherin party" Malfoy saidnot taking his eyes off her breasts.

Hermione completely ignored and pushed Nick against the wall and kissed him fiercely. The poor boy was too shocked to do anything. She broke the kiss and immediately sashayed away.

She spent the rest of the night drinking and talking to Ginny. She had managed to snog another boy named Jack Lynton and that had out her overall count up to 20 boys.

She was standing near a door when somebody slapped her ass. She turned around to find herself facing Draco Malfoy.

"You little tease"

"Go away Malfoy"

"I don't think so" he said crushing his lips to hers. She wanted to push him away but he was too intoxicating. She pushed onto the couch and climbed on top of him kissing him fiercely. There was about 50 other people in the room but nobody see them and it didn't look like anyone cared. She scrambled to undo his button.

He got off the couch and picked Hermione up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her off all the while not breaking their kiss. He took them to the nearest class room and laid her down on the table.

"You little slut, I'm going to show you where you belong" he said throatily.

"Take off your dress!" he ordered. Hermione slowly unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet revealing her naked form.

"No underwear? You saucy little minx" he said giving her ass a hard tight slap. She whimpered and felt herself getting aroused.

"Get on all fours" he ordered and she immediately did. She slowly started touching herself and the liquid start dripping down. She moaned in pleasure.

The next thing she knew, Malfoy was under her lapping up her juices. She arched her back and cried in pleasure.

"Suck my dick" he ordered. For some reason his commanding demeanor only seemed to arouse her more.

She kneeled down in front of him and unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. His massive erection in front of her. She slowly began giving his a blowjob. He entangled his hands in her hair.

"Oh yeah, yeah baby"

He got up and pulled her up and lifted her up once more. He pressed his lips to hers.

"Let's go back to the common room" he said hoarsely and she just nodded and continued to kiss him. They made their way back to the common room without being seen. Hermione breasts where pressed to Draco's chest and her tongue darting in his mouth.

He pushed opened the common room door and quickly laid her down on the couch and then laid down on stop of her.

"Well well well" they heard somebody say. They turned around to find Nott, Zabini, Pansy and Daphne Greengrass.

"We thought we'd play a few drinking games"

"We are sort of in the middle of something" Draco growled.

"Come on be a sport"

The two of them grumbled and waved their wands so their clothes were back on.

"Okay so what do you have in mind" Draco asked them.

"I propose a game of Spin the Bottle, we'll just start simple but instead of kissing we'll add something new every round. I think all of us are really open here so we're good" Pansy suggested and the boys agreed.

They sat in a circle and Pansy charmed the bottle so it wouldn't land on two people of the same sex but at the same time Theodore charmed it so it could also land on two girls but not two boys.

Pansy spun the bottle and it landed between Malfoy and Pansy. She quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his giving him a long hard French kiss.

Looking satisfied, he spun the bottle and it landed between Hermione and Daphne.

"Hey that's not supposed to happen!"

"Well it did so go ahead and give us some action" Theodore said smirking at them. Hermione wasn't sure about this but decided to go with it. She leaned forward and kissed Daphne. They started slow but Hermione realized she enjoyed it so she increased the pressure and opened her mouth giving Daphne the entrance for her tongue.

Once they broke apart all the boy began catcalling and cheering. Hermione looked like she was about to have a Great night.

**A/N: I know I seem obsessed with these games but well, bear with it please **


	8. Chapter 8

**The School Slut**

**A/N: I'm going to try and merge two chapters in one and give you all a really long chapter which will cover 6 guys. Enjoy! And please review, it makes me want to write more! And by the way Cedric Diggory is alive and is in Hermione's year for the sake of the story.**

**Disclaimer: All mine! Oh who am I kidding? I only own the OCs and the plot**

The next morning Hermione couldn't even move. She had the world's biggest headache and everything was all fizzy.

"Malfoy" she groaned, "Get me some Pepper Up Potion. God my head is fucking killing me"

"As you wish ma'am" the voice of Theodore Nott said as he poured some potion in a cup. Hermione didn't see him add something into the cup after that but Malfoy did.

He cocked his eyebrow and Nott winked at him giving him knowing look and jerking his head in the direction of the drawer. Malfoy smirked and continued what he was doing.

"Here you go" Theodore said handing the cup to Hermione and she gratefully excepted it.

"Okay come on were going to be late" Hermione said as her head cleared up instantly. Theodore grinned to himself and walked out of the Common Room. He knew the ingredient he added would take some time to kick in but he would have fun when it did.

Hermione walked into the Potions class 2 minutes later and slid into her assigned seat next to Malfoy.

5 minutes into the class Hermione felt Malfoy graze his hand over her knee as he leaned over to pick up and ingredient. Immediately her skirt felt slightly wet. She blushed and wondered why something so small was setting her off like this.

She crossed her legs tightly and accidently touched Malfoy causing her skirt to become damp.

"Something wrong Granger?" Malfoy asked her smirking and she shook her head, stifling a moan. She put his hand on her knee and it took everything she had not to cry out in pleasure.

Something was wrong and she wasn't sure. Right now she didn't care all she wanted was for Draco to touch her.

"Draco..." she groaned.

"Yes" he said leaning over so no one could hear them, his breath near her ear. She shivered and couldn't control herself any longer. She used a quick charm to make it look like they were paying attention and the crushed her lips to his.

"Touch Me" she said breathlessly, horny as hell.

"I need you inside of me now!" she commanded, Malfoy smirked and lifted her skirt and saw that she was wearing no underwear. He slid one digit into her pussy and with his other hand caressed her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

"Faster… harder" she said and he obliged inserting his second and third finger inside too.

"I'm going to come…" she said did… all over his fingers which Malfoy licked off. He bent down and lapped up all the remaining juices.

"Granger as much I love this, we must get back to work" he said taking off the charm and continuing the potion making as if nothing had happened.

But Hermione she didn't care about that, she had never been so horny in her life and she wasn't even sure what was happening.

The bell rang and Hermione tore out of the classroom at lightning speed and went to the Heads Common room. She pulled her skirt up and began rubbing herself. She moaned loudly as she fingered herself. She needed somebody to fuck her and she needed it now.

She ran down to Quidditch Pitch and ran into the showers praying for a couple hot naked boys. She wanted to find somebody who she hadn't already counted.

She went down and all she saw was Cedric Diggory who was shirtless and had a towel around his waist. Hermione didn't even wait to see who was around. She ran in and pulled him into the nearest stall. She ripped the towel off his waist and pulled his down so she could kiss him.

He immediately out his hands on her ass and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. He began trailing kisses down from her collar bone. He ripped off her shirt and bra and suckled on her breasts.

"Fuck Me" she ordered and he thrust himself inside of her. Hermione cried in pleasure and arched her back. He continued thrusting himself in and out and Hermione cries echoed off the walls.

Once they were done her took off without a single word (which was perfectly fine with Hermione) except she wasn't satisfied. She was so horny, somebody must have spiked her drink with some charmed pills.

"Nott…" she growled except his name seemed to make her want him. And so she'd have him. She walked back into the castle and ran into Anthony Goldstein on the way in; Hermione quickly pressed her lips to his and then kept running. She repeated the same treatment with Terry Boot who pulled her back to give her a full snog.

Back at the common room Hermione heard some moans from the inside.

"Oh yeah baby… keep going" she heard Theodore say.

Hermione felt warmth pool around her core. She slipped her hand in and began treating herself as she listening to Theodore and Daphne.

She heard Daphne yell and Hermione accidently gave a loud moan. There was a silence and then Theodore waved his wand and Hermione was revealed.

"Well well, looks like we have company Daph" he said smirking at the red faced Hermione.

"Come on in babe, we won't bite… much" Daphne said and Hermione tentatively walked in.

"Get on the bed darling" Theodore said pushing her down on the bed. He slowly popped the buttons of her shirt revealing her breasts. Daphne pulled her skirt down.

Hermione laid there exposed. Daphne leaned down and began sucking on one of her breasts while Theodore thrust himself into her pussy.

"Oh fuck! That feels so fucking good!" Hermione cried, her breasts bouncing. Daphne captured her lips in a searing kiss while still rubbing her breasts.

"And you didn't call me?" a fourth voice said, Malfoy.

And before they knew it he had stripped down and was on the bed. Daphne smiled and pressed her lips to his. Hermione sat up did the same with Theodore. He fondled her breasts and suddenly, quick and lightning, he waved his wand.

Hermione was suddenly strapped to the best with her hands tied and legs too. Daphne stopped kissing Malfoy and proceeded to kiss Hermione.

Theodore walked back into the room with a bottle of chocolate sauce. He wloly began pouring it on Hermione.

"Let's do this" he said and all three Slytherins attacked her body. Sucking, Kissing, Biting and Licking they cleaned every last drop of chocolate sauce off her leaving her breathless.

"Well that was fun, we should do it again" Malfoy said licking Hermione breasts. Daphne nodded before slowly fingering Hermione making it as slow as she could and as passionate. Theodore undid the bonds and flipped her around.

"Get on all fours!" he commanded and she did that. He inserted his massive cock into her ass and thrusted in and out. Hermione saw spots before her eyes and cried out in pleasure, She moaned and cried out, her breasts bouncing.

Finally all four of them collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"You spiked me drink didn't you" she asked Theodore.

"What made you realize?"

"The fact that I'm still horny as hell, I'm going to go find someone" she said getting up and walking out of the room.

She out on the shortest skirt she owned and walked out. She couldn't find anyone on the corridors, puzzled she decided to go to the library where she found Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey Hermione I was wondering if … mmph" he was cut off as Hermione pressed her lips to his. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and Seamus began devouring her breasts. Sleeping with so many sex gods recently, Hermione's standards had risen so with a quick kiss she left Seamus and began hunting for some other boys.

She was about to leave the library when she spotted Jake Sorenson, the hottest Ravenclaw ever. Hermione nodded appreciatively but decided this she wouldn't take him by surprise. She'd tease him.

Hermione walked up to him and pouted. She grabbed is hand and slowly pulled him into the nearest classroom. He stared at her in awe and she pushed him onto a chair.

She stood in front of him and very slowly unbuttoned the first couple buttons of her shirt. She slowly undid the next few and then took off her shirt, her lacy black bra now visible. She threw her shirt of the ground and wriggled out of her skirt. Meanwhile Jake watched her transfixed.

She walked over and sat down on his lap, facing him. He nibbled at his ear and blew slightly. She felt a bulge in his pants.

She felt one of his hands behind her back unhooking her bra. She grinned and pressed her lips to his. She lifted her up and laid her down on the desk. She tore off his shirt which revealed his impressive six pack. She unbuckled his pants and is erection sprung out. She slowly took it in her mouth and bobbed her head and she sucked him. He growled and tangled his hands in her hair.

"Fuck yeah baby"

She pulled his pants down and he tore her panties off and thrusted himself in her, not able to contain himself any longer. She cried his pleasure and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Wow" he breathed once they had finished a couple of rounds of vigorous sex.

Hermione nodded in agreement, quite breathless. The spell must be wearing off she noticed. She waved her wand on flashed on her clothes. Giving Jake a long hard kiss, she walked out of the room.

She found herself facing Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' best friend, she gave him a quick kiss and ran. _What a horrible kisser_ she though as she walked back. He was extremely sloppy.

Hermione seemed happy with the days progress. She had gotten 5 guys in one day! _Wait… make that six_. She spotted Zacharias Smith walking out of Greenhouse #4 and she ran up him and pressed her lips against his. He pressed her against the wall giving her a big sloppy kiss. Hermione wriggled out of his grasp and ran to her common room. _4 to go._

**A/N: So we are nearing the end of the slutty parts of the story. I'm going to have one last Hermione/Draco/Theodore chapter for a finale after the next chapter. I need ideas for 4 more boys!**

**Please review!**

**And I take requests for stories just private message me. I will not write slash or femslash (unless it's in a threesome) and I won't and never will write Severus/Anybody so please don't ask for that.**

**I've got any idea of a story with Hermione as a porn star but I'm still thinking about that.**

**So please review!**

**And I also need a beta reader (can't find one) I need someone who is willing to read lots of smutty scenes so keep that in mind. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The School Slut**

**A/N: So we are almost done with this fic. I just want to thank all those reviewers who have been there this whole time and all those who came in the middle. You guys were the only reason I kept going. Thank you all! **

**This story is for bownbey. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… though I wish it was.**

Hermione had been extremely thrilled with her performance the day she scored 6 guys that for the next 3 days she lounged around chilling out.

She had spent all her free time in the library and spending time with Draco who she seemed to get along with rather well these days. Hermione's little crush for him for growing except she knew he'd never go for… well a slutty Mudblood like her. He used for sex and she didn't have a problem with that but she wanted something more.

Yet at the same time there was Theodore, who she also had mixed feelings. She wondered whether it was possible to love two people at once. She would spend hours thinking about the two boys who had such an enormous intoxicating effect on her.

She was brought out of little reverie by Ginny.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"What?" she snapped, not pleased to have been disturbed in her Draco/Theo dreaming time.

"It's the last day!" Ginny exclaimed. "What? No!" Hermione protested but slowly she did the math in her head and realized Ginny was right "Wait… Oh My God!"

"Go do something!" Ginny yelped.

"Come on let's go!" Hermione said pulling Ginny behind her as the tore down the hall and into the nearest room where there was Hufflepuff boy clearing up the classroom. Hermione couldn't lose this bet, she just couldn't. She had done so much to get this far. She had done stripteases, slept with Slytherins, kissed other girls, snogged random boys and so much more. She was too close to lose now.

"Hey!" Hermione called to the Hufflepuff boy. The boy looked up in shock as he hadn't expected anyone to be up. Hermione stood on her toes and she pressed her lips to his and gave him a good snog before she and Ginny tore off leaving the boy in shock.

"Come on come on, where is everyone. Oh look!" Hermione said as she spotted Fred Weasley. **(He's alive in this fic)**

"Oh hell no!" Ginny said pulling Hermione back.

"Ginny there is a lot riding on this!" Hermione exclaimed chasing after Fred. She tapped his back and he turned around and she pulled him down so his lips met hers. He put one hand on her ass and gave it a squeeze and was about to lift her up.

"Okay that's enough!" Ginny said pulling Hermione off and the two of them took off for the Quidditch pitch where Lavender already was standing with a large crowd. She had a bottle of Verisaterum in her hand waiting for Hermione to show up.

Hermione began panicking, her heart beating madly. This was it. She had lost.

"Oh there she is, so you ready?" Lavender asked as she held the bottle out for Hermione.

"Or do you forfeit?" she added giggling and all her little fan clubs followed her and gave out little girlish giggles.

"No we made the bet around 10 and it still 9:50 so if we are counting exact time, I still have 10 minutes" Hermione said. The logic was pathetic btu lavender really wasn't the smartest person ever. She shrugged and nonchalantly said "Knock yourself out. You've got exactly 10 minutes"

Hermione tried to move but she found out her legs for stuck in place. She saw Lavender twirling her wand and smirking. She had used a Leg-Locker Jinx on her.

"That isn't fair!" Hermione shrieked as she rummaged in her pockets to find her wand but realized she had left it in class.

"There was no rule like that" Lavender said smirking.

Hermione now began panicking as a large crow assembled around them watching thr struggling Hermione and smirking Lavender.

"10 seconds to go" Lavender said smirking.

"10…9…8…7" everyone began counting with her. More than half the school was there. Hermione saw Ron standing next to Lavender and counting with them.

Ginny looked around, she knew she had to do something. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran to attack Lavender. She ran towards her not sure why she was doing this except Ron got in the way. Ginny shoved him to side and he fell forward on Hermione and their lips touched just as the crowd yelled "2…1…0!"

Hermione pushed Ron off in shock before it dawned on her. She had done it! She had won the bet!

Lavender stared at them in shock and the bottle of Verisaterum fell from her hands on shattered on the ground.

Ginny quickly grabbed Lavender's wand and took the spell off Hermione. "I did it" she said to Lavender triumphantly. Lavender opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, no words coming out. She really had no idea Hermione had it in her.

And quick as lightning she tore off her clothes amongst catcalls and whistles. She grabbed and broom and flew to the top of the Quidditch Pitch so everyone could see her. The little second and third years pointed at her and whispered amongst themselves. The sixth and seventh years whistled and catcalled.

Madam Hooch on the other hand gasped and immediately ordered for her to come down and gave her 2 months worth of detention for her vulgar behavior. She spent the next 20 minutes lecturing Lavender.

Ginny ran over to Hermione to hug her. "You did it!"

"I did it!" Hermione said back happily as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"So do you have any idea as to what you plan on doing about Malfoy and Nott?" Ginny asked Hermione with a knowing smile.

"W-what are talking about?" Hermione spluttered.

"Come one Hermione, I'm your best friend. Don't worry I don't care if they are Slytherins"

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said gratefully.

"Go get them" Ginny said smiling and Hermione gave her a nervous smile before taking off for the Common room.

**A/N: So there we go! Hermione won! Yay! The next chapter is going to be the last one and I'll see if I can get it up today itself.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The School Slut**

**A/N: So we have reached the last and final chapter of The School Slut. Thank you everyone! This story is for bownbey. This chapter is extremely short because there isn't much in it**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

Hermione walked up to the common room trying to think of what she's say to Malfoy. She wanted to tell him how she felt but at the same time… it was Malfoy! She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't want her she was just a Mudblood.

"He's changed" the angel part of her would say but then the devil would come and ruin it all. Hermione's mental torture continued all the way up till the common room.

She absentmindedly said the password and the portrait swung open and she found herself facing Draco and Theodore. Both of them were standing there in front of her looking as if they had been waiting for her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at the two of them in confusion.

"What?" she asked slowly, not sure how to react.

"So it's over" Draco started emotionless, "The whole bet, you did it"

"Yeah" was all Hermione could say.

"You must be happy, I mean you got to sleep with a lot of guys" Draco said slowly. He was studying her face carefully for any tell tale signs.

"Is that why you did all of it?" Theodore asked her, "For the bet" he looked like he wanted her to tell him she was wrong.

"Yeah" was all Hermione said. She mentally slapped herself. _What's wrong with you Hermione? Tell them, what could you possibly have to lose? Worst case, they'll reject you and you'll go back to not talking to them like before this._

"But, some on it really meant something me" she said softly.

"Look this may sound crazy but I have feelings for you both, I don't know how it happened and why its two of you but it just happened. And I'm sorry for outing you in this awkward position but I just thought you should know…" she finished somewhat lamely. Her heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of her chest.

"And sometimes I wonder what you guys could possibly think I mean I know I'm out of the line here and…"

"Hermione… shut up" Draco said as she closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't a hot and passionate kiss but a soft and loving one. Once they broke apart she turned to Theodore who looked at Draco. Draco gave him a quick nod and Theodore bent down and pressed his lips to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with enthusiasm.

None of this would have happened if she hadn't gotten mad at Lavender. None of this would have happened if she had just let it go. None of this would have happened if she hadn't become the school slut. But she had and that had made all the difference for her.

**A/N: And that is my super short finale chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! I love you guys. Don't forget to leave what you think in the form of a review ;) **

**~Aria**


End file.
